Sister of the Sky
by RikiRenaH42
Summary: He left the household when they were eight. Suddenly he appears again, but she now hides something from him. Perhaps the strange occurences that are happening are related to her? "They are known as the see-ers of the future, and the ones who manipulates behind everything. You cannot go against them. Even the Vendince are wary." Warning, OCs are used. Gomen!
1. Prolugue

**A/N: **Hey guys. It's another story. I love to procrastinate. And yeah. Some of you all might be wondering, Hey Rena, you promised to update Death Writer! And all. -shrugs- Get this in your minds. I procrastinate. And I got sucked up in little itsy bitsy problems a.k.a family. And I have two arumgumi commissions to do DX. This plot has been bothering me just recently when I read other stuff. Not saying anything.

Well, I do not own KHR. Own only the plot and any OCs that appear. XD

On with the story!

* * *

-Prolugue-

* * *

Ever since they were little, the twins were quite anti-social.

Of course, with Tsuna being the Dame one and Natsu being the Introvert.

Not a single person usually hung around Tsuna; they didn't want to come into contact with his Dameness.

Natsu, even as she was clumsy, her shyness and lack of courage made her being labelled as 'Boring'.

Bullies often see both twins as a common target to abuse them, the girls going after Natsu and the boys going after Tsuna.

Thus this leads to the combination of Damness and shyness, creating the No-good Duo, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Natsuyuni.

* * *

When they first entered Preschool, the children there made fun of both of them. Natsu would usually be found by the reading corner, pouring through the contents of books. Tsuna would be at a table, coloring the pictures he drew with crayons.

Elementary school was different, and the classes both were in were different. So the bullying became harsher, for one was without the other, and they could not protect each other.

Each day they would come back, sporting bruises and cuts. They did well to hide their injuries from their mother, to prevent Nana from ever becoming worried. Then when they got into the room they both shared, Tsuna will pour out the happenings his older sibiling who would nod silently as she read a book on her bed.

* * *

Ietimisu visited the family, but his visits became less frequent, and he stayed in Japan for a shorter amount of time.

When they were both eight, Ietimisu decided to whisk off Tsuna to his usual workplace in Italy, telling Nana that he would take good care of him.

Nana, of course, was sad to see them go. Tsuna hung on to his sister and begged his father not to take him away from Natsu. Natsu herself was looking at her father with pleading eyes, tears already forming. In the end, Ietimisu had no choice but to tear away the grip of them from each other. This happened at the airport.

When they got home, the usually quiet Natsu was bawling her eyes out, creating a fuss. She locked herself itheir room and refused to come out until it was dinner.

Soon, the years passed and little was heard from Natsu's father and her younger brother. Natsu rarely talked alot, except towards her mother.

That is, until a letter came announcing Tsuna's return back to Japan.

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-dah. Meh, it's not that much. Left you guys on a cliffy. This was aaaaalllllllll written on my parents' IPad, so forgive me for the spelling errors. The damn autocorrect is getting on my nerves.

It's the prolugue, so this chapter is shorter then the others. I'm probably gonna procrastinate again. See you in due time! R&R! :3

~renagal42


	2. Whaaaaaaat!

**A/N:** Yo people! I present you with 'nother chappie! Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews. I kinda hit a bit of a writer's block for this one, but meh. Mind the errors, I do make mistakes once in awhile.

Ps: I should be working on Death Writer, since it's the main storyline for this.

KHR doesn't belong to me. OCs, the plot and ideas belong to me. :3

* * *

Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg ggg~ Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnn-

Bam!

A hand came out from under the covers of a bed and slammed itself on the top of the alarm clock. The material shifted a little, before the person finally kicked the blanket away, revealing a brunette with bed hair in a lavander night-wear.

The girl groggily got up of bed, mumbling away to herself. A string of profienties and curses were heard from her as she brushed her hair down. Sadly, a part of it still stayed up.

She made her way to the bathroom to wash up. Then she headed back down the steps of her humble abode feeling refreshed and awakened.

The smell of eggs wafted though the house as the girl pulled a chair out at the dining table. A head popped out of the kitchen door, smiling as the person greeted the girl.

"Good morning, Natsu-chan!"

The girl smiled back at her mother.

"Same to you too, ka-san."

Nana went back to the kitchen, only to return with a plate of scrambled eggs, still smiling. She sets the food on the table and Natsu reached out to grab the plate and some ketchup that stood in the middle of the table. Whispering an "Ittadakimasu!", she unscrewed the cap of the ketchup bottle and poured it over the eggs. Then she dug in.

Her mother pulled out another chair from the table and sat down. She shook her head, still smiling as she says, " Sometimes, I question your eating habits, Nat-chan."

Natsu looked up from the food and gave a chersire grin to her mother. Gulping the food in her mouth, she answers, "But it tastes better like that..." Before attacking her food once more.

The silence was good, and Natsu appreciated it. That is, until Nana decided to break it.

"You know, Nat-chan, I recieved a letter from Tsu-kun today!"

**Clank.**

Natsu slowly looked up from her plate as the fork dropped onto the table.

"I read the letter, and he says he's coming home tomorrow!" Nana waved the letter around in the air. "Isn't that great, Nat-chan?"

The said girl nodded in reply slowly, as if she was trying to process the infomation-which she probably was. "Yes...that's great." she pushed herself away from the table.

"I'm done here. I gotta get changed and get out of here, ka-san." the girl quietly left the chair she was sitting on and headed up the stairs.

The change in attiude from the girl didnt't seem to be noticed by her mother.

"Oh my," Nana commented, putting a hand on her right cheek, "She must be so excited that she cannot finish her food!" She wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Now," she muses," to clean the food up." She looks at the table with a half eaten plate of ketchup spread eggs.

* * *

Natsu was, in fact, feeling the opposite of what Nana had said. She was feeling _dread_.

'Why?' she thinks. 'I should be happy to see my younger sibling.'

Her right hand rests on the doornob to her room.

She can't seem to shrug off the feeling of it.

'If I'm feeling this way, then...' her thoughts trailled off as she reached into the closet for the Nami-chuu's school uniform. She winces in pain of the memory.

Her attention goes to the alarm clock that awoke her earlier. Realizing the time, a "Hiiiiieeeee!" escapes her lips as she bolted to change.

All the thoughts from before were canceled out.

* * *

"So thus this is blah blah blah" the teacher infront of the class starts to make weird sounding words and writing equally weird symbols.

Natsu's head couldn't take it anymore. She bent down and took a book from her bag to only it at the bookmarked page before eacaping into the world of fantasies.

"Sawada-san. Sawada-san!"

Natsu looked up from her book meekly. The teacher was towering over her with an annoyed expression etched onto his features.

"Y-yes, s-sensei?"

He bends down and snatches the book up from Natsu's clutches.

"I'll be taking this. Please PAY attention in class, Sawada-san." he walks away from the table, leaving a very upset Natsu.

'But that's a school library book...' she sighs mornfully. Pushing up her reading glasses that perched on her nose, she tried to concentrate on copying down the swiggly excuse of math notes from the whiteboard ahead of her. Snickers were passed around the class and some of her classmates commented, "Scaredy-cat Natsu has one of her books taken away again."

But soon Natsu got tired of paying attention once more and her thoughts drifted back to what her mother had told her eariler.

'Tsuna's coming back. I SHOULD be happy, but how do I explain to him about this?'

Natsu looks down to the palm of her left hand, where a dark orange (making it more like brown) marking consisting of a circle with some clouds and an 'X' passing through the picture. For the nth time, she wondered why it was even there. She hadn't let her mother seen it yet.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_She was just getting ready for bed. Setting the alarm clock to the desired timing, she sits on her bed with a book, with the decision to stop reading after a chapter was finished._

_Suddenly, she hears a rustle. _

_Curious, Natsu got out of bed and walked to the window. She sees a figure in the darkness of the garden standing in the trees. _

_"Hello?" she calls, "is anyone there?"_

_A chuckle resounded in the darkness. A single beam of the moonlight hits the figure, revealing a person with a cream white mask covering three-quarters of the face, with a gold lined deep purple hood pulled over the head. The hood extended to a cloak, which covers the whole body of the being. Bits of black hair poked out from the hood, but the parts where the moonlight hit, it looks a little like light brown. A pair of piercing bright teal coloured eyes were staring at her._

_"Of course there is, my dear. Now tell me, do you want to be looked up to?" The figure answers._

_Natsu cocks her head to one side. "Huh?"_

_"Hmm... I guess I should have expected that kind of answer. Let me rephrase the question. Do you want to change the world with your influence?"_

_Natsu had her head spinning. 'What? The things I read that mention this sorta things will end up in a much worser situation than before!'_

_"Ooh, as expected. Anyways, it depends on what you want to do with that influence. Now is it a yes or a no?"_

_"H-how did you read my mind?"_

_The figure lifts up a hand, waving __it like the figure was getting rid of something. _

_"Sorry, but this is not a time for mindless questions like this. If this drags on any longer, I'll take your answer as a yes."_

_"... What is this... Influence?"_

_The figure's mouth twisted into a toothy grin._

_"To think that I thought you're never gonna ask!" the figure leans forward on the branch it is on, getting closer to the open window where Natsu was standing. "Well..." it pauses dramatically, " you'll learn in due time, if you say yes~"_

_Natsu mentally facepalms. "Fine," she huffs, crossing her arms at her chest, feeling she's got nothing to lose. "I'll say yes."_

_If possible, the toothy grin on the figure's face grew bigger. The figure pulls back, then jumps onto the windowstill, surprising and making Natsu take a step back. The cloak flutters behind the figure, revealing it wearing a simple dark t-shirt, jeans and brown boots. "'cuse me." it says, "hold up your left hand."_

_Natsu hesitantly follows the order, and the figure snatches the hand up once it was close enough to do so. _

_Using one hand to hold Natsu's hand, it reaches into the cloak and pulls out a pocket-sized book with a leather covering and some bright colored page markers. Turning to the page with the orange marker, the figure chants out a string of strange sounding words. _

_"-instert rubbish nonsenscial language here- cielo di Natsuyuni!"_

_A bright light engulfed the room, and it was a wonder why the neighbours nor her mother came running to the scene._

_When the light creased, the figure stood in the bedroom with a weirded out and surprised Natsu before the said girl collasped to the ground, only to be stopped by the figure._

_It sets Natsu on her bed and leaves the room silently._

_The next day Natsu woke up with a headache and the marking on her left hand, just barely remembering the past night's event._

* * *

Natsu stared at the marking, wishing it would go to hell. Whatever she did to get rid of it was useless. It stuck on like a permanent tattoo.

It was quite the surprise that the infamous Hibari Kyoka didn't catch it.

The thing that puzzled her was that the next day when she got the mark, Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol, had one on her left hand too, except it was in the shape of a sun with the 'X' and it was a dark yellow. Kyoko apparently caught her staring at the hand, for she swiped it away from anyone's view.

And she also saw the same marking on Taishi Kastana, the school's star badmintion player, except this time, it was a dark blue color, and that it was a water droplet with the same 'X' on it.

It was a week ago when the mysterious person came, and Natsu wanted to tell Tsuna about it, but a little voice in her mind had screamed "Nooooo!" when she thought about it.

She traced the marking with her right hand, thinking about what to do about the unremovable marking.

* * *

Timeskip-after school

She trudged back home, looking at the marking and dreaming of fantasies about using the 'influence' that the figure mentioned to change the world. The past week she had been doing this, for she did not like to read while she was walking.

Little did she know that a pair of eyes was watching her actions.

She arrived at the gate of her home, opening and shutting it once she was inside. Then she opened the front door.

"Tadaima!"

"Okari, nee-chan~" a familar voice sang out.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, you're back?" she says as she takes off her shoes.

Then Natsu pauses her actions and looks at the place where the voice had came from, seeing a boy with gravity-defiying brown hair sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Ehhhhh?! Tsu-kun's back?!"

The said boy stands up from the sofa and smiles invitingly.

"Hai, nee-chan."

**Piak!**

The boy's face was turned to the left, and the right cheek of his started to turn red from the slap.

"Why? Why didn't you try to talk to me? Why did you cease contact?"

"Yeah. Missed you too, nee-chan." he replies softly from his position.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaannndddd CUT.

About the eggs with ketchup thingy, I like mine like that. And yes, that's how my mother responses to my food choice. Even though I've said Natsu's an introvert, she might be a little OOC. Of course, Tsuna will be cooler than before, but his clumsiness hasn't changed yet. In fact, I must say, he's probably gonna act like Dino without his surbordinates around, except Tsuna doesn't really need to have surbordinates to act cool.

If you guys are wondering about the markings I've stated, I'll be posting a picture of how they look like on their owners hand. Probably by the next chappie.

Don't worry about why Tsuna is eariler than expected. My hyperactive brain refused to let him stay away any longer, so there he is. It will all be explained in the next chapter.

If the story feels chopped up, I'm sorry about that. The part where it gets chopped up is where I hit the dreaded writer's block. I don't see any way to change it, so I'll leave it be.

If you guys got any questions, ask ahead! I would like some critque, but try not to be too harsh. That's gonna be called flaming by my standards.

Still using my parents' IPad to write this (Isn't that AWESOME? XD).

~renagal42


	3. Strange mind talking thingamagig

**A/N:** Yo guys! Here's another chappie for you before I'll post again next year. School is gonna start soon for me(TTATT), and I will not be bothered with posting(or typing) another chapter for awhile. Sorry for that!

KHR belongs to whoever the author is, cuz I forgot her nsme. I only own the OC, plot and idea.

* * *

Previously on Sister of the sky:

_"Yeah, missed you too, Nee-chan," he said softly from his position._

* * *

Tsuna didn't know what to expect. His father-more like on Nono's orders-told him to come back to the hometown in Japan for he needed to gather his guardians. The role of being the candiate for Decimo of the Vongola Familiga was given to Tsuna when he was eight.  
They said the three sons of Nono were dead, so the title was immediately passed on to him, the direct desendant of Vongola Primo.

At least that's what his father had told him.

Then there was Reborn, the devil incarnation of a tutor. The baby had taught him for these past years. When he heard about him needing to go back to Japan, the baby had cheekily wrote a letter to be sent over to the rest of his family, namely his mother and his twin sister.  
Tsuna had "Hiiieee"d at this, trying to snatch the paper away, but Reborn jumped up to a high shelf in the room that they were in, thus making him unreachable. He gave up immediately, for he knows that if he continues the pointless pursuit of getting the letter that had his writing that was forged by the infant, he will ,and indeed, still lose.

Now he was sulking on a private jet and looking out of the window. They left earlier than expected, for someone *coughReborncough* kicked him inside the plane. Tsuna rubbed his swollen behind. "Man... Reborn is pure evil..."

Reborn had left him alone in the plane, saying that he has "some business to attend to."

Then his thoughts went back to his mother and sister.

'I wonder how ka-san and Nee-chan are doing. I bet Nee-chan's still an introvert. Hopefully... Reborn's gonna keep his promise.' He flash-backed to the time when Tsuna gave up chasing to retrieve the letter Reborn wrote to his family.

* * *

_Reborn looked down at Tsuna from his position on the high shelf. "At least now you're making some sensible decisions," he commented with a smirk. The brunet sighed. Suddenly a thought came to mind._

_"Hey Reborn..."_

_The infant looked up at Tsuna from the desk in the room that he had landed on once he jumped down from the shelf he was once at._

_"Hm? What do you want, Dame-Tsuna?"_

_"Er... About my ka-san and Nee-chan, c-can you don't tell them about this Mafia business thing? I don't want them to be involved in it in anyway, and I don't want them to get hurt because of it..."_

_" ...You're a 100 years too young to tell me what to do. But I can make an execption."_

_Tsuna's face lit up once he heard that. Until he heard what Reborn said next._

_"On one condition."_

_Tsuna paled at that. Reborn's conditions are really crazy and death threatening. Even so, Tsuna threw caution in the wind._

_"W-what is it?"_

_The hitman hopped on Tsuna's shoulder._

_" If one of them should know about it, and I mean the part that you're the Decimo of the Vongola Familgia, you're to tell them everything."_

* * *

Tsuna shivered at the memory. If they knew about it, then he would have to tell the one who found out everything. It's going to be hard to do that.

'I bet that Reborn's gonna take this as a game.' he thought as he waved to the flight attendant.

He came over, and Tsuna requested for some water. About a few seconds later, a cup of cold water was sitting in his hands. Gulping down the water, it calms his nerves.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

Ding-dongggg, Ding-donggggg.

His index finger rests on the doorbell button.

The door opened, and Nana's head popped out from behind it.

" Who is-"  
The woman realised that the person at the door was all too familiar. She swung the door wider, and engulfed the teen in a bone-crushing hug.

"Tsu-kun!"

After a few moments of Nana hugging the boy, she let go of him and dragged him inside the house. Then she left to make refreshments.

Tsuna looked around the main living area of his home. 'It's just the way it used to be...' he thinks as he remembers back when he was younger.

He heaved the luggage he carried up the steps and into the room that was across the hallway from Natsu's.

After unloading majority of his items, he decides to head back down after a shower.

"Ka-san! I'm gonna take a shower!" he shouts down as he grabs a set of clothes to be worn after it.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he has a towel round his neck which he lifted it off his shoulders to rub dry the damp hair, a muted orange T-shirt with a red 27 imprinted on it.

He walked down the first few steps then, he suddenly trips on thin air and falls down the rest of the way with a huge 'Ba-dum!'

"Tsu-kun, dajobu?" came the answer wafting from the kitchen.

The boy got up, and muttering a few "Ouch..."es, he dusts of the non-existent dirt off the jeans he wore.

"It's okay, Mom!" he walks to the living room and throws himself on a two seated couch as Nana comes in from the door that leads to the dining room/kitchen. She hands him a plate of biscuits with a glass of water, then ruffled his soft hair.

"Mom!" he protests, yet not angrily, for he had missed this familiar action. Nana settled down on the couch he had just sat in.

She giggles at her son's reply, looks up at the television screen that her child had just turned on. She asks, "Tsu-kun, you said in the letter that you'll be coming back tomorrow. Why are you early?"

Turning to face his mother instead to the TV, he replies hesitantly, "W-well, I think that I never took in the time difference in both countries, and yeah..." he trails off at the end, feeling quite embarrassed at the answer he gave and reaches the back of his head with the right arm to scratch his head. It was what Reborn wrote, for heaven's sake!

'And to think the guy's a perfectionist.' he thinks this afterthought.

His mother accepts the excuse and ruffles his hair one more time. A groan escapes Tsuna's mouth, starting to find the action kinda annoying. Her mother giggles once more, and both turns their attention onto the blaring screen of the television.

After a few minutes of silence, Nana gets up from the couch. Feeling that the air next to him was empty, Tsuna looks up at his mother in question.

"Ka-san, where are you going?"

"I need to do some grocery shopping. Your sister will be back in an hour's time, Tsu-kun." the woman smiles brightly and heads up the stairs to prepare for the little outing.

Tsuna looks at the retreating figure of his mother before he slumps back down on the sofa.

Soon, Nana was already down the steps and is walking to the front door. She gives a wave to the boy, and slips into the pair of sandals she has put on the floor.

"I'll be back soon, Tsu-kun!" the woman calls out from the door and Tsuna responds with a "Uhn!".

Then the door slams shut with a bang.

Silence engulfs the whole house, except for the blaring television. Tsuna flips through the numerous channels, pausing awhile at one to see what was going on.

"Apparently, the number of strange reoccuring accidents is increasing. Last week, there was the fire at the cluster of houses in Hokkaido. Three days ago, an electric billboard short-circuited and caused the whole of Akibara to have a blackout for appoximately an hour and a half. Today, there was a minor earthquake at the base of Tokyo Tower, causing it to sink into the ground for about two centimetres deep. Experts say that the Tokyo Tower is built-" the voice of the news annoucer was shut off as Tsuna changed the channel.

'Boy,' he thinks, 'Japan's not at its best now...'

Tsuna shudders as he saw what's on the next channel.

'Ouch, that must hurt a lot' Seeing the character being hit on the head with a ten ton hammer makes the boy wince. 'But its not as bad as Reborn's...' He sighs.

* * *

After flipping through the shows, Tsuna finally decided to settle down on one before leaning back on the sofa.

A song came on, and the show started.

For who knows how long, Tsuna was sitting there watching the TV, every once in awhile picking up a biscuit from the plat set on the coffee table in front of him and munching on it, gulping down the water to aid the smooth flow of food down his throat.

Then the door war threw open with a bang.

"Tadaima!" A nostalgic voice ran out.

"Okari, nee-chan!" he says automatically.

""Oh, Tsu-kun, you're back?"

Natsu's head pops out from the front entrance and sees the brunet.

"Ehhhhh?! Tsu-kun's back?!" Her jaw dropped.

Tsuna stands up from the sofa and smiles.

"Hai, nee-chan."

**Piak!**

Tsuna's head faced the left, his right cheek turning red from the slap.

"Why? Why didn't you try to talk to me? Why did you cease contact?" she shouts.

Tsuna's shocked irises softened.

"Yeah. Missed you too, nee-chan." he whispers back from his position.

But the girl already had ran up the steps to her bedroom, leaving Tsuna to revert his head back to the front and touch the swollen cheek.

The boy sighs as he clears up the plates, and he walks to the kitchen, balancing the plate and the cup he used.

* * *

-Upstairs-

* * *

Natsu slams the door shut, and slumps against the doorframe, panting heavily. She was definitely not a sportswoman.

_Why did she do that?_

An unknown tear escaped her eye, and she slowly brings up the right hand that she used to slap her brother.

She chokes a little, and starts to hack away.

Then Natsu recovers, hastily wiping the tear away and took deep breaths to calm herself down.

She looks back down at the left hand, the palm with the orangey-brown marking or symbol on it.

_**Aren't you regretting it? **_

'W-who are you?!'

_**I'm your oh-so sensible conscience. Nice to meet you, Scaredy-cat**_** Natsu.**

The said girl furrows her eyebrows together, and answers back in her mind.

'No, that's wrong. You're a human, I think. Someone else.'

_**Ooh! Good guess, dear Natsu. Not one of the single generations got it on their first**_** try.**

In the background, there was slow clapping, as if it was mocking the girl(most probably).

'Shuddup! Just tell me who are you!'

**_Aww... Fine. I'm Oozra, your very own tutor~ I'm going to teach you everything there is to be the the great boss of the Trantrarella Familiga!_**

...

'Whaaaaaaattt?'

* * *

**A/N:** I gotta end it here, though I wanted it to contiune. I hate the fact that I don't write more than 2k, not including the AN. About the markings on the hands that I mentioned, I can't post it up now as my parents do not allow access to the computer for me. Darn you guys.

And lookie! I changes my pename and the summary of this story!

On another note, Merry Christmas and whatever holidays you have. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. Do check out my profile page for I've put the ideas and main gists of the whole story. There are a few stories that might be written that summaries are posted there, so I recommend you guys to take a look and PM me if you want a certain story to be published. This story was just made in the spur of the moment, so mind the plot loops and holes.

Though I've never said this in the past chappies(and I thought people will do so if I never asked), R&R. Please don't flame.

Virtral brownies to those that review!

Thank you Nightstar09, for the past two reviews. Never got to thank you for that.

~RikiRenaH42


End file.
